


Fallin' For You Underneath The Fireworks

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Barbecue, Fireworks, Flirting, Fourth of July, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Harry Styles necessarily hates The Fourth of July. He just hates the fireworks that cause his dog, Charlie, to bark and be frightened. And he certainly doesn’t like the fact that his new neighbor seems to have some sort of obsession with explosives. Happy 4th of July, lovebugs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin' For You Underneath The Fireworks

 

Harry Styles didn’t necessarily hate The Fourth of July. It just wasn’t his holiday. Had it been Christmas or Halloween, Harry would go all out. Everything in his home would be floor to ceiling decorated. But Fourth of July just wasn’t his holiday. He could pass it by as if it were any other day and be just fine. He didn’t really care for apple pie and barbecue was too rich on his delicate stomach. And the fireworks! Don’t even get him started on those! Sure, they were beautiful. But they were also quite loud. And every year, like clockwork, some dummy would set them off in the neighborhood and Harry’s dog Charlie would be frightened. The loud booms caused Charlie to always cower in fear or bark his head off. There was no in between.

This year was different though. But not in a good way. Instead of just a few booms, this year it seemed endless. The loud thundering explosions were driving both Charlie and Harry crazy. Charlie was barking like a maniac, and Harry had a headache. It’d been thirty minutes and the sounds were relentless. And Harry knew exactly from where they were coming.

They were coming from next door - along with the sounds of loud, twangy country music, the smells of barbecue, and cigarette smoke, and loud laughter. And Harry tried to be patient. He really did. His neighbor was new. Had just moved here at the start of the summer. So it was good that he was having a party and making friends and being social. But really, did he have to be so loud? Fire works were not even permitted in this residential area. Harry could call the cops. But for some reason, he didn’t.

He waited another ten minutes before another loud boom sent Charlie into a tizzy before storming out the house and over to his neighbor’s to give the fellow a piece of his mind. Harry pounded on the front door and waited and waited and waited. The music was so loud. The fireworks were louder. How had no one called the cops yet? Harry was fuming by the time someone answered the door.

“Hello?” The blonde boy giggled, raising his bottle of beer in his hand, “You ‘ere for the party, mate?”

“N-no,” Harry shook his head, trying to remain firm, “Is the owner of this house here? I need to speak to him.”

“Ah yeah! _Louis!_ ” The blonde practically shrieked and Harry winced. Was everyone so loud? Finally, from the back patio, the neighbor came around. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an American flag on it and tattered jean shorts. He was shoeless. And of fucking course. He had a firework in one hand a cigarette in the other.

“ _Are you trying to die?_ ” Harry snapped at him, patience long gone by now.

“What are you off about?” And holy crap. Was that an English accent? Harry’s brows furrowed. He hadn’t spoken to his new neighbor at all yet. Not that he hadn’t tried. He’d just never had the chance.

“You’re English?”

“From Doncaster, yes. Moved here at the start of summer. But you know that.”

“And you’re um...celebrating with country music and fireworks?”

“Figured I may as well,” he shrugged and smiled and Harry really didn’t want to find him attractive, but he did. “What are you off about me dying?”

“You have a firework in one hand, and a cigarette in the other!”

“Oh, that,” he paused and handed the firework to the blonde, “Take this out back but _don’t_ set it off until I’m out there, got it Nialler?”

“Sure thing!” Niall disappeared back out the back door and Harry’s neighbor came out the front, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the front patio and looked at Harry with a raised brow.

“You do realize there are people around, right? That this is a residential area and that you’re breaking like, twenty laws right now. Right?” Harry asked.

“That so?” The neighbor raised a brow but his voice was bored, “You don’t say.”

“It’s true. Now, I didn’t want to have to do this, but if you don’t keep it down and stop with the fireworks, I’m going to have to call the police.”

“Oh my God,” the neighbor rolled his eyes and flicked the fringe from his forehead with a small swoop, “You cannot be serious. Where is your sense of fun?”

“Excuse me for not thinking loud music and explosions are fun!”

“You’re boring. Why don’t you come out back. I’ll fix you up with a cold one and you can watch the fireworks with us, alrighty? Sound good?” He flicked his ash and made to turn back inside.

“No, that does _not_ sound good!” Harry snapped, “You are breaking the law. You’re blasting music and setting off explosions. And I think you may be a little bit intoxicated. I could have you arrested, you know. I could.”

“Oh brother,” he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the door, “Are you quite finished?”

“No! Your loud noises are upsetting my Charlie!”

“Your who?”

“My _Charlie!_ He’s a little dachshund and he hates loud noises. And so do I, to be quite frank. And you...you are the loudest person I have ever encountered.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a compliment. Now then, either keep it down or I shall be forced to call the police on you.”

“Aw, come on,” he nudged Harry’s shoe with his toe, “Live a little. Have some fun! Relax!”

“God,” Harry winced, shaking his head, “Who even sold you fireworks? I wouldn’t trust you on a normal day with a glow stick!”

“Well I am quite offended!”

“I’m going back to my place to try to have a peaceful evening night in with Charlie. You can either tone it down and quit with the fireworks. Or you can deal with the city’s police. Your choice uh…”

“Louis,” Louis grinned as if so proud of his name, “It’s Louis. And you are more than welcome to come back with us and have some fun. We’ve got music and beer and Niall’s whipped up some hotdogs and burgers. It’ll be fun!”

“No thank you,” Harry’s tone was clipped as he turned on his heel to head back to his house, “Try to be quieter, Louis. It’s your choice.”

Louis made a face and Harry headed back to his house. It’d calmed down a bit. There were no more explosions and Charlie had stopped barking. Harry smiled, pleased with himself for having handled the situation so well. All Louis had needed was a fair warning. And now he was quiet. And Harry could enjoy the rest of his evening. He scooped up Charlie and plopped down on the couch to watch _The Avengers_ on Encore. This was how he liked to spend his 4th of July.

Just as he was settled on the couch, a loud BA-BOOM! went off. Charlie lept up from the cushion he’d been sleeping on and started barking incessantly. More loud crashes of fireworks and Harry jumped from the couch. He grabbed his cellphone off the dining room table and stormed back over to Louis’. He didn’t even bother with the front door this time. He went around back through the open gate. Louis was sitting on his deck chair, sipping a beer. He looked quite happy as he laughed with his friends.

“Oh, it’s you,” his demeanor changed as Harry stormed over to stand in front of him, “What now?”

“I thought I warned you to keep it down!” Harry snapped, “You’ve given me no other choice. I am going to have to call the cops on you, Louis. This is ridiculous.”

“Lou…” a man turned from the grill, “...you said that it was legal to have fireworks here.”

“Of course it’s not!” Harry waved his hands in the air, “This is a bloody residential area! Fireworks are illegal here!”

“Louis!” The man shouted, “What the hell? Are we breaking the law right now?”

“Liam, calm down,” Louis sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his lounge chair and standing, “It’s all good, Li. Just relax. Have a bit more beer. Go dance with Sophia to Toby Keith or whoever the fuck this is on the radio, and have some fun!”

“Louis,” Liam’s eyes narrowed, “We better not have the cops called on us. Fix this!”

“Alright, alright,” Louis held up his hands as Liam disappeared into the crowed, “You,” Louis turned to Harry, “are more trouble than you’re worth! You are sucking the fun from everyone’s good time!”

“ _Me?_ I am doing nothing wrong here, Lewis. I am simply trying to have a relaxing evening at home. You are the one who’s more trouble than he’s worth! No one is trying to ruin anyone’s fun. All I am asking is that you stop with the fireworks, turn down the music a couple decimals, and that’s it. Really! It’s not like I’m asking the world of you!”

“Call the cops then if you must,” Louis folded his arms over his chest, “But I bet you won’t.”

“You are so infuriating! Ugh! British people!” Harry rolled his eyes, “No wonder we dumped your tea into the freaking ocean!” Louis sniggered a little at that and Harry scoffed, “You think I won’t call the cops? I’ll call the cops! I’ll call... _the FBI if I have to!_ ”

“Oh my God,” the sniggering turned into a full-blown laugh, “You’re too much, Harold. Really.”

“I will! Just watch me!”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Louis laughed again and Harry fumed, “Just before you do, stick around for a few minutes. Have a beer. Have a hot dog. Dance a little. It won’t kill you. Just...cut loose. You’re wound too tight. You’re gonna snap - if you haven’t already.”

“I won’t…”

“Come on,” Louis held out a hand and Harry looked at it for a moment before taking it, “I actually quite like this song and you’re going to dance with me and I don’t want to hear any protests from you, okay?”

And Harry found himself dancing on Louis’ wooden deck to _That’s My Kind of Night_ by Luke Bryan. And Harry hated country music. He did. But he found that this song...he didn’t hate. And Louis was holding onto his hands and swinging him around to the beat and swaying his hips - those sinful hips in those sinful shorts - to the music. And Harry found himself laughing along with Louis as they continued to dance.

“Why Harold!” Louis giggled, “Looks to me like you’re having fun!”

“Shut up!” Harry made a face, not wanting to admit that he really was, “I may not be as miserable as I originally thought I would be.”

“Admit it!” Louis yanked Harry close, “You’re having fun!”

“Never!” Harry laughed. Louis stuck his tongue out at him and they kept dancing.

The next song that came on, Harry had heard before. His sister Gemma had played it once on her iPod. She’d told him, “Harry, you can hate on country all you want. But you cannot hate on Brantley Gilbert. He’s universally liked. If you hate country music, you can still like him. It’s unavoidable.” And Harry had rolled his eyes but found his foot tapping along to the song she’d played. And now here he was, dancing with Louis to _Bottom’s Up_. This was different than how they’d danced to _That’s My Kind of Night._ Instead of swinging each other around, they held each other’s hands and swayed to the slower, deeper beat.

And Harry visibly swallowed, trying not to focus too much attention on how Louis’ hips swayed to the music. He was so sinful! Those shorts...those hips...those tanned legs...that plump ass. Harry felt slightly dizzy. He had come over here to give Louis a piece of his mind. Not be dancing with him and...and what? Finding himself attracted to the annoying man? Harry rolled his eyes at himself because really, had he no control?

“This song is familiar,” Louis giggled as the next song played and Harry’s brows furrowed as he listened to the lyrics. “It’s _Crash My Party._ Which is kind of what you did. Well, _exactly_ what you did to be specific,” Louis giggled again, wrapping his arms over Harry’s neck as Harry’s hands found Louis’ waist.

“I did not crash your party.”

“You totally did, Harold.”

“It’s just Harry.”

“There’s nothing ‘ _just_ ’ about you,” Louis t’sked and Harry swallowed again, wondering how this became his night. His hands were on Louis’ waist. And they were swaying to the song on the speakers. And blondie - uh, Niall - shot them a thumbs up sign. And Harry felt his head spinning. This was not supposed to be his night. It just wasn’t.

“Why are you so into country music?” Harry asked.

“I’m not really. I just found the country station once on the radio by accident. Figured I’d give it a fair shot and didn’t change it for the day. Put up with some twangy shit but then found some little gems. And made this playlist just for tonight. Because you can’t have a 4th of July barbecue without country music, Harold. That’d be a sin!”

“Not the only thing that’s a sin,” Harry mumbled to himself and Louis giggled again, softer this time, and let his head drop to the crook of Harry’s neck.

“When are you going to admit that you’re enjoying yourself, Harold?”

“Who says I’m enjoying myself, Lewis?” Harry raised a brow and poked Louis once in the ribs. Louis squirmed and giggled against Harry’s neck and Harry smiled. Because yes. He was quite enjoying himself. And there really was no where else he would rather be at the moment.

The music clicked over to _Chillin’ It._ Another swayey song. And Harry didn’t move his hands off Louis’ hips. And Louis didn’t untangle his arms from Harry’s neck. They continued to sway to the music. And Liam walked passed to grab another beer from the cooler. He shot them both a thumbs up and Harry rolled his eyes because really. They were just dancing. That was it. Just dancing. He silently prayed for a faster-paced song to be up next to the playlist. Because honestly being this close to Louis was affecting him in ways he didn’t want to admit.

Luckily, he got his wish. The next song was _Drink To That All Night._ And they untangled from each other and began to dance just holding hands and swinging each other around again before both falling back against each other laughing.

“Okay, maybe I am having a little bit of fun,” Harry admitted.

“Come on, then,” Louis nudged his hip into Harry’s as they walked to the cooler and Louis handed him a beer, “You have to have one beer at least, Harold. I’m glad you decided to stick around.”

“Me too. Thank you for um...not letting off any more fireworks.”

“Yeah well, I was maybe being a bit annoying. I’m sorry. But hey, at least you’re here right? And you’re dancing and I’ve seen you smile and laugh tonight. And I know for a fact you’re enjoying yourself, Harold.”

“No thanks to you,” Harry rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer, “I don’t think anyone could be miserable around you if they tried.”

Louis brightened at that, “Come on,” he grabbed Harry’s hand and before Harry knew it, they were headed inside.

“Won’t they miss you?” Harry asked.

“My guests are fine. There’s music and booze. They’ll be just fine without me for a moment. Had to get you alone a sec.”

“And why is that?” Harry asked. And they were now standing in the hallway of Louis’ house. And suddenly Harry found his back pressed against the wall and Louis pinning him there.

“Because maybe I wanted to kiss you a bit,” Louis grinned, biting down on his bottom lip, “If that’s okay with you, Harold?”

“M...more than okay,” Harry gulped. And Louis’ eyes sparkled just as he leaned in to kiss Harry.

And Harry went dizzy. His knees felt weak underneath him. But Louis was holding him firmly against the wall, and kissing him senseless. And as they finally pulled apart, Harry struggled to remember how to breathe and what his own name was.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry breathed, “Louis…”

“Wanted to do that for awhile now,” Louis smirked, “Maybe even threw a 4th of July party to see if you would stop by. Just so I could see you. And maybe have a chance to do that. Looks like my plan worked.”

“Wait,” Harry’s brows furrowed, “Was this all a ploy to annoy me into coming over here to yell at you, just so you could have a chance to maybe try to woo me or something?”

“ _Woo_ you,” Louis giggled, eyes saucers, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone use that word before, Hazza. It’s quite cute when you say it though. And the party was a ploy, yes. I was going to do fireworks regardless. But after that first time you stopped by to yell at me, I knew I had to set more off just to get you back over here.”

“You’re a menace!” Harry growled, nipping at Louis’ pulse point on his neck.

“It was also kind of hot having you scold me,” Louis smirked.

“Scold you?” Harry chuckled, grabbing Louis’ hips and digging his nails in slightly, “Should spank you more like. You are the biggest menace I’ve ever met!”

“That a threat or a promise, Harold.”

“Take me to your bedroom and we’ll see.”

\--

They were laying in bed, listening to the music booming through the walls from outside. Harry was cuddling Louis against his chest and Louis was playing sweetly with one of Harry’s curls.

“So, did you like the party Harold?” Louis asked playfully.

“Maybe,” Harry smiled slyly, “And maybe I don’t dislike 4th of July as much as I used to.”

“Hmm...glad I could change your mind then,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek sweetly.

“Maybe, thanks to you, it might just be my new favorite holiday!”

Louis squeaked excitedly, “Darling, you should see the bash I throw for Halloween!”


End file.
